Loving You
by Darkredeyes
Summary: Please don't walk away. I love you…You have to trust me. I know I hurt you I know I made you shed tears. But I didn't mean to. I was afraid. I was afraid of you hurting me and accepting you were the one for me. So please let me keep loving you…


**I don't own of the following characters from PLL just the storyline of this story….**

**This story will involve two main pairings McHastings and Paily. It will have a lot of drama and some people will hate me but trust me depending on reviews and readers the story can end either way. Please sit back and enjoy my new story and let me know what you guys think….**

**Chapter 1**

"I love you so much" whispered Paige as she kissed Emily gently on the lips.

"I love you too…please go out with me tonight" said Emily

"I can't you know that….it was hard enough for me to sneak out right now; especially with the fact that the party that my family is having is tomorrow night.

"I know I know….but I can't stand the fact that we have to keep sneaking around….come on Paige let me talk to your parents….I'm sure I can win them over…." said Emily as she pulled Paige into her arms.

"I know you can Emily…but my dad you know how he is…he would do anything in his power to keep you away from me if he found out"

"I wish I was a millionaire that way your father wouldn't give us such a hard time….I'm sorry…that I can't give you the world.." said Emily

Paige gently placed her hand on Emily's cheek she couldn't help but stare into her girlfriend's eyes. She loved her from the first day she met her by the public pool. Paige had been swimming at the pool when she spotted Emily. She couldn't help but notice the beauty of the other girl; her heart skipped a beat from the first moment she saw her smile. Since that day Paige knew that this girl would someone special to her.

"Emily….you loving me is enough…I don't need money…I don't need the world…all I need is you…." said Paige as she leaned in to kiss Emily again.

As the girls kissed; neither noticed the figure staring at them from a distance. Mr. McCullers couldn't stand watching his only daughter kissing Emily Fields. He had heard rumors that his beloved daughter was seeing a low class commoner. Of course he didn't believe it; but now seeing the two girl's kiss; he knew he had to do something.

"My daughter will not be with a damn low class commoner especially the fact we are in debt" he said to himself as he kept staring at the couple

The McCullers were known for being a wealthy family in Rosewood. They were closely considered as royalty, but lately rumors had been circulating that the family was at the verge of being broke. Mr. McCullers would deflect the rumors by stating that they were being made up by envious individuals. But the truth was that the family was near the edge of being bankrupt and Mr. McCullers would do whatever it took not to let that happen.

"Nick…are you coming…" asked Mrs. McCullers as she interrupted her husbands thoughts. Mr. McCullers quickly turned to his wife and walked towards her to prevent her from seeing their daughter kissing a low class commoner.

"Yes dear lets go….we just need a few more things for the party tomorrow…" he said as he took his wife's hand and started to walk away.

After a few minutes of kissing Paige pulled back and rested her head against Emily's. "I better get going before my parents start looking for me" she said

"No….please stay with me for a few more minutes" begged Emily

"I can't my love I have to go or else my father will get mad and he will have guards following me around making it harder for us to sneak around" said Paige

"Okay…but please let's meet up tomorrow before the party…"

"I will try…" said Paige as she leaned in and kissed Emily one last time.

Paige quickly turned around and headed towards the direction of the store where she knew her parents would be. She quickly turned around only to see that Emily was finally gone. She wanted so bad to run after her girlfriend but she knew she couldn't. If her parents found out she was dating a low class commoner she probably be punished. Her thoughts quickly vanished when she bumped into another girl.

"I'm sorry" she said quickly without really looking up towards the girl she just bumped into.

"Watch where the he-uh…..Its fine….are you ok—" said the other girl but was cut off as she saw the girl who bumped into her walk away without even a second glance.

Spencer Hastings couldn't help but stare at the girl that had just bumped into her. She was about to yell at her until she saw how beautiful the girl was. Her mind went blank and it seemed she couldn't form the right words she wanted to say. All she knew was that this girl was truly beautiful and she needed to know her name but before she could even ask the girl it was slightly too late.

"Are you okay Spencer…." asked Melissa as she saw her sister stumble slightly.

"Uh…yeah…." she said as she kept staring towards the direction of the girl that bumped into her.

"Are you sure….because you seem out of it" she asked as she looked towards Spencer

"Hey Melissa….do you know the name of that girl" asked Spencer

"The McCullers girl…..yeah her name is Paige….why do you ask…"she said as she followed her sister's gaze.

"Because I think I am in love" said Spencer as she watched Paige McCullers walk away.

**So what do you guys think I want to make this a Paily/ McHastings love triangle story. Depending on reviews the story can end either-way. Trust me there will be a lot of drama and other characters will be introduced in future chapters. There could be Hannily or Sparia moments if you like but let me know. **


End file.
